dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Forbidden Knowledge
Merill approves? Hey, there's no approval system in DA2, only friendship/rivalry!--Lesk Amell (talk) 18:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) And what do you believe affects that friendship level other than their approval and disapproval ? (talk) 17:12, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Fail info This didn't work for me as it is explained in this wikia. I didn't kill Idunna and got the letter to initiate the quest. I destroyed all of the tomes aside from the last and my journey just stays at "destroy all the tomes" I even went down to darktown and found no entrance near either of the exit points in darktown. After rerunning the quest I can confirm that you can't advance at all past the 5 tomes if you read even the last book. The info on the wikia page says this, but then contradicts itself right after saying that you can cheat the quest by reading the very last book is whichever book you happen to find last *Wrong, read it over again. The page tells you to read the Fell Grimoire, which is the 6th tome you gain access to after destroying the first 5 tomes (all 5 named Evil Tome). What you did was read the last of the 5, which is not what the page details at the time of writing. (talk) 08:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well pucken snoogles!!! This is of minor importance. I'm glad it's not up higher where it may be taken note of. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Merill's rivalry She takes a -10 rivalry for every single book destroyed. It's not recommended to have her in your party during this quest at all if you want to be friendly with her. --Dairydian (talk) 19:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Doing the Quest after killing Idunna You can complete the quest even if you kill Idunna, not just start it. I obviously cannot give exact information as I just did it once, but here is what I did: I read the tome in the recently opened passage, I got the option to destroy it and took that. I received the quest and was able to access all other tomes and destroy them as well, at which point I received the Darktown part of the quest (all in act 2). I was unable to access the wounded coast cave until I read the first tome and I was unable to find any of the other tomes, although it is possible that I simply missed them as they are quite small. So, the only certain information I can provide is that it is definitely *possible* to complete the quest even after killing Idunna, and that is the part I changed in the article, someone else will have to do the complete research and then rewrite the article so it's actually useful. Note: The western exit in the recently opened passage is actually the entrance and there is no book there, the author of that part probably mixed up east and west, I corrected that to "north-eastern". Anonymus (on PC): Ok here is my Story. I killed Idunna and startet the quest by finding (and destroying) the first book (the one in the church, what I believe doesn't matter). Then I hunted down the other books and DESTROYED them ALL. I went into the cave with Xebenkeck and in the last room I READ the book and accepted demons's DEAL. Here are my result: 1. The quest was finished normaly. 2. Directly before finishing the quest I had 0 (zero) attribute points and 2/8 special/skillpoints. Finishing the quest made me level up and afterwards I had 5 (five) attribute points and 2/9 special/skillpoints. If you get 3 attribute points and 1 skillpoint by leveling up, then I got additionaly 2 (two) attribute points, which obviously came by READING the last book. I also got the stave from killing Xebenkeck. So what the main currently says about getting +2 attribute points, still being capable of finishing the quest, even if you killed Idunna, and getting the stave is true. Only for your information ;) Merrill Not sure if I'm bugged or not but destroying the books does nothing to Merrill's friendship/rivalry level. Her friendship was already maxed when I started this quest, if that matters. :Yes, that totally matters. One maxed, either direction, attitude will not change further. Please refer to Friendship and rivalry and the "General Settings" section. (talk) 05:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Lair/Evil Pit I needed to enter the "Evil Pit" in Darktown, to get to "The Forgotten Lair" Is this platform specific? Same, I'm on . Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:29, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Completing the tomes in order .. perhaps this is platform specific? I didn't complete them in order at all (The Viscount's Keep tome was the first one I found in my aimless meanderings), and I was still able to enter the Evil Pit, read the book and defeat Xebenkeck and all her little friends. (Goddamn, but that's a tough fight) Raphael diSanto (talk) 13:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) What platform are you on? Theres no order for X360, but obv the Evil Pit one was last. And I agree, those and the scroll bosses were hard. --Slowrider7 (talk) 13:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Not so tough if you avoid charging around as soon as possible; the tombs aren't going anywhere. I cleaned up the town, now I'm about to begin the Following the Qun quest. My Rogue is level 18, Fenris has The Empress's Point; Aveline has the... opps, she used The Mountain-Father's Haft, I meant her to use The Edge of Night; and Anders had Malcolm's Honor. Fenris and Anders fell because the Rogue just moves too damnably fast, and the camera pans around all the fucking time, which causes great distraction and the status boxes get obscured by rage demon flair... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The Last Book You have a choice to read or destroy the last book, The Fell Grimoire. We know you get 2 points for reading but what does one get if you destroy it instead? Answer: 1020 experience points. --Diosprometheus (talk) 21:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :That 1000 exp you see there is actually reward for completing the quest, not from destroy the Fell Grimoire. You can still receive the same reward in addition to the 2 attribute points if you read the grimoire, because the quest completes as normal even if you don't choose the destroy option for that book. adding question asked on main quest page An editor recently commented that "Varric was taken with the group with a Cunning of 40 and was unable to see/disarm a handful of traps. (360) -- (talk) 20:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC)". Is anyone else able to confirm a similar experience? 02:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that. I even gave him a maker sigh and put all available points on cunning, and he still was not able to see some traps. (PC, 1.03)-- (talk) 12:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Quest won't update I destroyed all five Evil Tomes, but the quest isn't updating. Do I need to get to a certain point in the main quest line or something? StillAlive (talk) 17:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Master Traps Apparently there's an issue with the master traps in the Forgotten Lair. I'm playing the Rogue for the first time, she has 50 cunning, and the items she has on which might remotely help have bonuses to lock picking, not traps; The Lion's Claws and the Puzzle Ring of the Black Fox. Is the supposed problem platform specific? I have Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 08:38, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The Forgotten Ones The Forgotten Ones = somebody involved with this wiki needs to make a page specifically for The Forgotten Ones. What are the Forgotten Ones? Enemies of the Elven Gods Reside in the Fade Partially Tricked by Fen'harel and trapped in the 'abyss' Powerful, demon-like creatures that related to mages, Fade, and Tevinter Speculation: Forgotten Ones were in the City that the Magisters entered, then corrupted the magisters with blood magic--creating the taint which is part magic and part Forgotten One corruption. Relation to the Old Gods? Forgotten Ones are the minds of the Old Gods trapped in the Fade and the dragons are their bodies? or they're not the same thing...because the Gaxkang probably would have went straight to find his dragon body (unless his was one of the ones destroyed already in a previous Blight?) (These are names found for sure...could be more and some may overlap) Gaxkang the Unbound, Ishmael, Xebenkeck, Geldauran, Daern'thal, Anaris, The Formless One. (By Exender) All this time later And no one has come up with a fix for the bug ? :-( I initially entered the Forgotten Lair using Varric as my rogue with a cunning of 40. When I read that master traps required 50 cunning, I used a Maker's Sigh and brought his cunning up to 50. Unfortunately, he was still unable to detect/disarm any of the master traps within the dungeon. On a whim, I reloaded to a save just before entering the Forgotten Lair and used the Maker's Sigh to bring Varric's cunning to 50. As it so happened, when I entered the dungeon with him already at 50 cunning, he was able to detect and disarm the master traps. I don't know if this will help anyone else but I thought I'd post just in case it does. Happy hunting ---------- Returning to the game after a long pause; I really want to read rather than destroy them this time. Have they still failed to patch the bug ? It's a pretty fundamental fault in the quest. (talk) 17:14, February 28, 2017 (UTC) --- If you enter the Forgotten Lair with any Rogue that has 40 Cunning they can detect/disarm any of the master traps within the dungeon IF they are wearing/using an item that gives them a "bonus to detect/disarm traps" (like the Thrice-Bound dagger). Hornacek (talk) 22:22, February 28, 2017 (UTC)